


Model

by rakkei



Category: Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Good Akatsuki (Naruto), M/M, Model
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakkei/pseuds/rakkei
Summary: Após sofrer um acidente, Kakuzu desiste de sua carreira de modelo por causa das diversas cicatrizes que ficaram gravadas em sua pele. Assumiu a gerência da agência em que trabalhava e tudo ia bem até um novo modelo ser contratado. Hidan era um modelo excepcional, mas nenhum outro modelo parecia ter beleza suficiente para contrastar com a sua. Ninguém conseguia posar bem o suficiente com ele. Ninguém além de Kakuzu.Talvez esse irritante e brilhante modelo fosse o único que conseguiria convencer Kakuzu a voltar para a frente da câmeras.
Relationships: Hidan & Kakuzu (Naruto), Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Kakuzu acordou ofegante e se sentou na cama, ele tinha o mesmo pesadelo há anos, sempre sonhava com o dia de seu acidente. As cicatrizes daquele dia iam muito mais além das que estavam marcadas em sua pele, às vezes acordava com o rosto banhado em lágrimas e tinha medo de dormir novamente.

Olhou para o relógio ao lado de sua cama e suspirou ao ver que faltava pouco tempo para que desse seu horário. Se levantou e foi até o banheiro para tomar um banho frio, somente a água gelada era capaz de o acalmar nesse momento.

Se olhou no espelho e fez careta para a imagem que via, odiava todas aquelas cicatrizes e as olheiras embaixo de seus olhos não melhorava sua aparência. Morava sozinho, era meio solitário, mas estava acostumado com o silêncio. 

Se arrumou, pegou suas coisas e saiu, ia passar em uma cafeteria antes de ir para o trabalho. Tentou não pensar muito nas cenas do seu pesadelo, que insistiam em aparecer atrás de suas pálpebras toda vez que piscava. Pensou no problema com o novo modelo que tinham contratado.

Kakuzu ainda não tinha o conhecido pessoalmente, mas pelas fotos que tinha conseguia ver que ele era bom no que fazia. Estavam fazendo um novo acordo com uma empresa de roupas, queriam fotos desse modelo em específico e também queriam que ele posasse com outros, mas nenhum parecia ser bom o suficiente. 

Chegou no prédio e estacionou ao lado do carro de Yahiko, Konan e Nagato, que também tinham acabado de chegar. Ele sempre ficava confuso com o relacionamento dos três, sabia que Konan e Yahiko eram casados ou algo do tipo, mas não entendia o papel de Nagato. Tinha desistido de entender.

  


— Bom dia! — Yahiko cumprimentou com animação.

— Dia. — Ele resmungou, não estava com bom humor o suficiente para lidar com o entusiasmo de Yahiko.

— Animado como sempre, né, Kakuzu? — O homem de cabelos alaranjados não se deixou abalar pela carranca dele.

— Sim, obrigado por notar. — Ele falou com ironia.

— Bom dia, Kakuzu. — Konan falou suavemente e Nagato apenas acenou com a cabeça.

— Bom dia. — Ele respondeu e retribuiu o aceno de Nagato, ele não era de falar muito.

  


Pegaram o elevador, Kakuzu bufou quando Yahiko começou seu falatório habitual. “Talvez eu deva colocar um pouco de vodka nesse café” ele pensou, não filtrando muita coisa que Yahiko falava.

  


— Você vai ir ver o novo modelo hoje, Kakuzu? — Konan perguntou quando Yahiko deu um tempo na torrente de palavras.

— Provavelmente, vocês vem também? 

— Sim, parece que teremos que ver isso pessoalmente. — Ela comentou.

— Eu conheço um bom modelo que ficaria ótimo com aquele cara. — Yahiko começou, recebendo um olhar enviesado de Kakuzu.

— Pega leve, Yahiko. — Nagato repreendeu. 

— Certo, não tá mais aqui quem falou. 

— Quando ele chega? — Kakuzu perguntou, ignorando Yahiko.

— Às oito. — Konan respondeu prontamente.

— Certo, estarei lá. — Ele disse e se separou dos três.

  


Foi para sua sala e se concentrou no seu trabalho, revisando contratos e analisando novas propostas. Ficou tão concentrado nisso que acabou de esquecendo do novo modelo, só se deu conta quando estava quinze minutos atrasado. Suspirou e se levantou, indo para a sala que estava ocorrendo a sessão de fotos.

Respondeu educadamente todos os cumprimentos que eram dirigidos à ele, muites o achavam meio assustador e sombrio, mas tinham respeito. Chegou na sala e viu seus três colegas já parados lá.

  


— Achei que você não vinha mais. — Yahiko disse quando ele se aproximou.

— O que acha? — Konan o entregou um tablet com as fotos que tinham tirado nos outros dias.

— Nada de impressionante. — Kakuzu falou passando as fotos. 

— Não por culpa dele. — Yahiko comentou e ele concordou com a cabeça.

— Onde ele está? 

— Se preparando. — Nagato respondeu.

— Vamos esperar. 

  


Os quatro esperaram até que Hidan estivesse pronto para começar a sessão. Kakuzu estava familiarizado com todas as salas e com todos os fotógrafos, mas agora ele só ficava atrás das câmeras.

Quando Hidan entrou na sala, Kakuzu ficou quase hipnotizado, ele era muito mais bonito do que nas fotos que tinha visto. Talvez isso fosse um ponto a se discutir com os fotógrafos. Ele posava com naturalidade, parecia ter um brilho próprio. Era perfeito para aquele trabalho.

Agora Kakuzu entendia o motivo de todas as fotos com outros modelos não ficavam boas o suficiente, aos seus olhos, a beleza de ninguém seria capaz de contrastar com a de Hidan. Não conseguiu tirar os olhos dele durante toda a sessão solo, se os outros tivessem falado algo, ele não tinha escutado uma palavra.

  


— Kakuzu! — Ouviu a voz de Konan o chamar. 

— Tá acordado? — Yahiko perguntou sorrindo.

— O que foi? — Ele respondeu depois de piscar algumas vezes, desviando o olhar de Hidan, com relutância. 

— Está na hora do ensaio com outros modelos. — Yahiko comentou. 

— Pensou em algo? — Konan perguntou. 

  


Kakuzu voltou a olhar para o modelo, que pareceu notar sua presença ali pela primeira vez. Ele sustentou seu olhar, deixando-o surpreso, poucas pessoas o olhava nos olhos por muito tempo. Hidan parecia ter tanto interesse nele, quanto ele tinha por Hidan. 

Ainda com o olhar preso no seu, ele se aproximou, parando frente a frente com Kakuzu. Todos os presentes na sala pareceram parar, querendo saber onde aquilo ia dar.

  


— Você. — Hidan falou.

— O que? — Kakuzu perguntou, ainda preso no seu transe.

— Eu quero você. — Hidan sussurrou, fazendo Kakuzu piscar algumas vezes.

— Como é? — Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

  


Hidan segurou sua mão e o puxou, levando para a sala de roupas e entregando algumas pra ele.

  


— Se troca. — Hidan falou.

— Eu não faço isso mais. — Kakuzu olhou para as roupas.

— Uma vez. Você vai fazer isso comigo uma vez. — Hidan levantou um dedo.

  


Kakuzu achou aquela proposta razoável, por algum motivo que ele nem mesmo entendia. Se afastou um pouco e começou a desabotoar sua camisa, voltando a olhar para Hidan.

  


— Vai continuar aí? — Ele perguntou, não estando verdadeiramente incomodado com a presença dele. 

— Vou. Para garantir que não vai fugir. — Hidan disse, mas é claro que ele tinha seus motivos ocultos.

  


Kakuzu esboçou algo próximo de um sorriso, mas hesitou quando foi tirar completamente sua camisa. Ele nunca tinha deixado ver suas cicatrizes, ainda não se sentia confiante o suficiente sobre elas. Hidan se aproximou devagar e colocou as mãos nas suas.

  


— Posso? — Hidan perguntou e ele apenas retirou as mãos.

  


Kakuzu deixou que ele terminasse de tirar a camisa e a colocar em um canto, cerrou os dentes quando Hidan passou as pontas dos dedos pelas suas cicatrizes.

  


— Dói? — Hidan perguntou, percebendo que ele ficou tenso. Ele negou com a cabeça. — Quer que eu saia? 

  


Ele negou com a cabeça novamente e segurou os pulsos de Hidan, o puxando para mais perto. Algo nos olhos dele o deixava praticamente hipnotizado. Hidan o deixava completamente hipnotizado. Ele não queria se afastar. 

O mesmo pareceu acontecer com Hidan, ele não estava com medo de Kakuzu, não tinha aversão à ele. Kakuzu viu algo nos olhos dele, algo que não era direcionado a ele há muito tempo. Tinha desejo nos olhos de Hidan. 

Kakuzu se sentiu confuso, ele tinha acabado de o conhecer, mas algo o atraia para ele, ele queria sentir o calor de Hidan. Estavam próximos o suficiente para que Kakuzu conseguisse sentir o hálito de Hidan bater contra seu rosto, sua boca estava perigosamente perto da dele.

  


— Kakuzu, Hidan. — Konan chamou e abriu a porta. — Oh, desculpe.

  


Hidan olhou para a porta, despertando Kakuzu de seu transe fazendo-o soltar Hidan e se afastar, como se ele pegasse fogo. 

  


— Atrapalhei? — Konan perguntou, não olhando diretamente para os dois.

— Não. A gente já vai. — Hidan respondeu.

  


Kakuzu começou a vestir suas roupas, não encarando Hidan mais. “É muito perigoso ficar perto dele, não posso fraquejar” Kakuzu pensou e terminou de se vestir. 

  


— Uma vez. — Kakuzu disse mais para si mesmo do que para Hidan.

— É suficiente por ora. — Hidan sorriu. — Você vai soltar o cabelo? 

— Não. 

— Mas vai passar maquiagem, né? Quer que eu passe para você? 

— Não. — Kakuzu não o olhou mais, mas ouviu ele bufar. — Vamos acabar com isso. 

  


Kakuzu até agora estava se perguntando o motivo de ter concordado com aquilo, mas quando parou em frente as câmeras, se sentiu confortável. Ali parecia ser o seu lugar, principalmente ao lado daquele modelo irritante. 

Afastou aqueles pensamentos, ele não fazia aquilo mais. Definitivamente não. Yahiko, Konan e Nagato estavam prestando atenção no ensaio deles, o fotógrafo parecia satisfeito com os dois juntos e Kakuzu estava fazendo todo o esforço possível para não prestar tanta atenção em Hidan.

Era irritante. Apenas a presença dele chamava toda a atenção do ex modelo, ele estava odiando isso. Nunca se sentiu afetado assim por ninguém. Precisava ficar o mais longe possível dele. 

Quando as fotos acabaram, Kakuzu pareceu respirar aliviado e se afastou alguns passos de Hidan, deixando-o confuso. Falou com os fotógrafos e foi se trocar.

  


— Vamos. — Ele falou para os três colegas, olhando uma última vez para Hidan, que sorriu e acenou. 

— O que foi aquilo? — Yahiko perguntou, seguindo-o.

— Não sei. — Kakuzu respondeu com sinceridade. — E as fotos?

— Ficaram perfeitas! — Yahiko exclamou sorrindo.

— Vocês combinam. — Konan comentou.

— Vai voltar a modelar? — Yahiko parou na frente dele.

— Não. — Kakuzu respondeu e tentou dar a volta nele.

— Por que? Você foi bem, suas cicatrizes não mudaram em nada, Kakuzu. Só te deu um toque especial. — Yahiko tentou argumentar, mas só fez Kakuzu lançar um ameaçador na sua direção. 

— Não vamos falar sobre isso, Yahiko. Sai da minha frente. 

— Eu não tenho medo de você. — Yahiko o desafiou.

— Não precisa ter medo para eu me estressar com você. — Kakuzu praticamente rosnou.

— Yahiko. — Nagato chamou.

— Só queria ajudar. — Yahiko falou suspirando e saindo da frente.

— Ele vai tomar essa decisão sozinho, você sabe. — Kakuzu ouviu Nagato dizer antes de sair, ele até que gostava um pouco daquele ruivo. 

  


Se trancou na sua sala pelo resto do dia, mas não conseguiu se concentrar em nada. Tudo que vinha em sua mente era o lindo modelo de cabelos brancos, toque quente e seu incrível talento para posar. Ele era irritante mesmo quando não estava por perto.

Pelo menos não estava pensando nos seus pesadelos mais. 

  



	2. Capítulo 2

Itachi balançou a mão na frente do rosto de Hidan, tentando chamar a atenção dele. Hidan piscou e olhou para o amigo, que o encarava.

— Que foi? — Ele perguntou.

— Por que está tão distraído? — Itachi perguntou. 

— Deve tá pensando em outra paixonite dele — Deidara comentou.

— Não seja rude, Deidara — Sasori o repreendeu.

— Não estou pensando em paixonite nenhuma, estou pensando no futuro pai dos meus filhos — Hidan disse e deu um suspiro apaixonado.

— Vai começar — Kisame resmungou.

— Você não diz que muitas pessoas são pais dos seus filhos? Quem é dessa vez? — Deidara perguntou.

— Kakuzu — Hidan contou.

— Kakuzu… nosso chefe? — Itachi perguntou.

— Sim. 

— Não é aquele cara que vive de mau humor? Que era modelo? — Kisame perguntou.

— Primeira coisa, não devemos ficar com chefes. Nunca dá certo — Sasori interrompeu.

— Mas dessa vez é diferente, Sasori — Hidan disse.

— Toda vez é diferente para você, Hidan. — O ruivo retrucou. 

— Certo, mas olhem, ele tirou fotos comigo. Ele nunca fez isso depois do acidente que teve — Hidan tentou argumentar.

— Talvez ele só queira te comer — Deidara comentou.

— Eu não ia negar, mas se ele quisesse só transar, a gente tinha feito antes da sessão de fotos. Vocês não sabem o clima que rolou. — Hidan suspirou lembrando da expressão de Kakuzu.

— Vadia previsível. — Deidara resmungou, recebendo um tapa de Sasori.

— Você vai chamá-lo para sair? — Itachi perguntou.

— Vou, eu peguei o número dele. — Hidan sorriu.

— Liga para ele agora, eu quero ver sua cara quando ele te der um fora. — Deidara deu uma risadinha e Hidan mostrou o dedo do meio para ele.

— Você é um pé no saco, sabia? — Hidan olhou feio para o amigo.

— Liga logo, até o Kisame está curioso. — O loiro pegou o celular de Hidan e o desbloqueou.

— Estou? — Kisame perguntou, carregando uma expressão de tédio.

— Está. — Deidara disse, passando o dedo pela tela do celular. — Como está salvo o contato?

— Com o nome dele. — Hidan respondeu, não se preocupando demais com o celular nas mãos do loiro.

— Eu vou ligar e colocar no viva voz, você vai falar com ele e todo mundo vai ouvir o fora. — Deidara sorriu e clicou algumas vezes na tela. — Todo mundo em silêncio.

Ele estendeu o celular na direção de Hidan e todos ficaram em silêncio, esperando Kakuzu atender a ligação. Chamou algumas vezes antes de uma voz soar do outro lado.

“Alô.” A voz grossa de Kakuzu soou pelo auto falante do telefone e Deidara fez uma expressão de surpresa. “Quem é?”

— Oi, Kakuzu. Sou eu.

“Hidan?”

— Sim! Sentiu saudade da minha voz? — Hidan perguntou e Kakuzu hesitou alguns segundos antes de falar novamente.

“O que você quer?”

— Não seja rude, só queria te fazer um convite. — Hidan disse e Deidara segurou a risada.

“Não estou interessado.”

— Se você me recusar sem nem mesmo ouvir o que tenho para dizer, eu vou ir te ver pessoalmente. — Hidan avisou e ouviram um suspiro vindo do outro lado da linha.

“Fale logo, então. Estou ocupado.” 

— Que tal se a gente saísse amanhã? — Hidan convidou. Ouviram apenas silêncio. — Kakuzu? 

“Não posso amanhã. Tenho um compromisso.” Kakuzu respondeu.

— Quando você está livre? — Hidan perguntou, na esperança de que ele aceitasse.

“Vou viajar a trabalho e ficar duas semanas fora. Só terei tempo mês que vem.” 

“Ele está fugindo de você.” Deidara balbuciou e Hidan mostrou o dedo do meio novamente para ele.

— Bom, então vamos ver mês que vem. Combinamos um dia que seja bom para você, o que acha? — Hidan disse mas uma pontada de tristeza transpareceu na sua voz.

“Certo.”

— Eu te ligo. 

“Tudo bem.”

Deidara desligou e Hidan bufou, cruzando os braços. Itachi deu tapinhas nas costas dele e Sasori fez uma expressão de “eu avisei”.

— Ele não te deu um fora diretamente. — Itachi tentou o consolar.

— Mas também não aceitou. — Deidara comentou.

— Se não vai ajudar, não atrapalha. — Sasori o repreendeu.

— Certo, vou ajudar. Você aí, tira esse bico da cara e vamos beber amanhã. Vai ter uma festa e eu sei que você não tem sessão de fotos esse fim de semana, você não tem escolha. — Deidara falou para Hidan.

— Festa? Topo. — Hidan se animou. 

— Eu sei que topa, o Kisame também topa.

— Por que você gosta de tomar decisões por mim? 

— Porque sem mim você nunca iria se divertir. Eu sou a cola que mantém esse grupo unido, não vou deixar ninguém se afundar em tristeza.

— Deidara, para de encher o saco. — Sasori olhou atravessado para o namorado.

— Ok, ok. — Deidara se rendeu.

Hidan ficava desanimado com a recusa de Kakuzu, mas entendia o lado dele. Sabia que podia ser um pouco mais difícil pra ele se abrir com as pessoas, talvez mais difícil do que ele imaginava, mas não custava nada afrouxar as defesas para ele.

Admitia que não era nenhum santo, não iria esperar até que Kakuzu se decidisse, nem mesmo sabia se isso ia acontecer. Aceitou o convite da festa sem hesitar, Deidara tinha os melhores contatos e todas as festas rendiam as melhores histórias.

Passou o dia pensando em Kakuzu, talvez estivesse sendo inconveniente, ia dar um pouco de espaço para ele. Combinaram de ir se arrumar na casa Hidan, Deidara amava roubar as roupas dele. 

— Coloca uma blusa transparente, Hidan, você não me fez ir com você furar seus mamilos pra não mostrar por aí. — Deidara jogou uma blusa na sua direção. — E uma choquer. 

— Quem foi que te nomeou como meu estilista? — Hidan falou com cinismo.

— Não me culpe se você não tem senso de moda. — Deidara revidou, revirando as roupas dele. — Quando eu tiro meus olhos de você por um segundo, você tem ideias ridículas, igual essa tatuagem na sua mão.

— Essa tattoo é legal, eu fico lindo e gostoso de todo jeito — Hidan deu de ombros, olhando para os ossos tatuados em uma de suas mãos.

— Anda logo, caralho — Deidara apressou — Ou eu vou te deixar aí.

— Você vai usar minhas roupas e ainda quer me deixar aqui? — Hidan começou a se trocar, não se importando com a presença do amigo.

— Estou usando suas roupas, não você — Deidara deu de ombros.

— Não sei porque eu suporto você até hoje — Hidan resmungou.

— Eu ouvi isso, idiota. E você sabe que não vive sem mim.

— Vai se foder — Hidan xingou, do jeito que sempre fazia entre eles. 

— Para de enrolar, caralho — Deidara apressou novamente.

Hidan bufou e se trocou rapidamente, deixando Deidara maquiar ele em seguida, só saindo quando o loiro decidiu que estavam arrumados o suficiente. Kisame foi dirigindo, mesmo querendo fugir daquela festa, sabia que Deidara não pararia de falar no seu ouvido e ele estava ainda menos disposto a aguentar isso.

Hidan não sabia nem mesmo para qual lugar estavam indo, também não se importava muito, preferia ir a uma festa qualquer, do que ficar remoendo o fato de que Kakuzu não queria sair com ele. 

Pararam na frente de uma casa, tocava um som alto e tinha luzes multicoloridas, típicas de uma festa como qualquer outra, mas Hidan viu alguns rostos conhecidos quando entrou.

— Deidara — Ele chamou o amigo — Por acaso essa festa é de alguém da agência? 

— De um modelo, por quê? 

— Quais as chances de nossos chefes estarem aqui? — Hidan perguntou, se lembrando que Kakuzu disse que tinha um compromisso com os amigos e, até onde ele sabia, Kakuzu só tinha três amigos.

— Tipo Kakuzu e os outros? — Deidara compreendeu — Ninguém convida os chefes para uma festa, tem chances mínimas disso acontecer.

— Na verdade, parece que são bem altas — Itachi interveio na conversa dos dois — Olhem ali.

Hidan olhou para o canto e viu as quatro pessoas que menos queria ver no momento. Sem dúvidas, aqueles eram seus chefes, as cores de cabelos que tinham eram inconfundíveis.

Se sentiu desanimado, era bem óbvio que Kakuzu odiava estar no meio de tantas pessoas e ele não duvidava que também odiava aquele tipo de festa. 

— Não — Deidara parou na frente dele — Se você desanimar agora, eu vou estourar um rojão no seu cu.

— Que delicadeza — Hidan disse, com cinismo — Não estou desanimado.

— E eu não tenho olhos na cara, né? — Deidara retrucou no mesmo tom — Escuta, você não vai se jogar em cima dele igual a uma cadela previsível.

— Eu não tava pensando nisso — Hidan disse, pegando um dos copos de bebida que Kisame e Sasori tinham pegado.

— Você vai fazer o seguinte, vai ignorar ele — Deidara disse, bolando um plano.

— Isso é fácil. Mais alguma coisa? 

— Nós vamos no bar, você vai pedir um drink, mas não vai olhar diretamente para ele, como se não tivesse o notado — Deidara instruiu.

— Nada disso vai dar certo — Sasori comentou.

— Por favor, fique quieto, estou bolando um plano pra amarrar ele ao Hidan — Deidara lançou um olhar atravessado na direção dele.

— Não sei porque algum de nós ainda escuta o Deidara — Kisame resmungou.

— Fiquem quietos, não posso perder a linha de pensamento — Deidara fez cara feia — Depois que pedir um drink, você vai olhar pra ele e dizer: “oi, não te vi aí!” ou “Kakuzu? Não esperava te ver aqui.” e a gente vai sair de perto.

— Quais as chances de isso dar certo? — Sasori balançou a cabeça.

— Isso vai dar certo se a gente fazer dar certo — Deidara disse em tom convincente.

— Façam o que quiserem, não é problema meu — O ruivo deu de ombros.

— Ele é seu namorado, então é problema seu — Hidan disse, fazendo Sasori suspirar.

— Vamo — Deidara o puxou.

Hidan não protestou muito, ele sabia que Deidara não desistia fácil e era bem chato às vezes, então só escutava o que ele dizia. É claro que eles quase sempre brigavam, mas tinha vezes que ele estava cansado demais pra isso. 

Fez o que ele disse, os planos de Deidara tinham uma baixa taxa de sucesso e se esse fosse o caso, ele ia só beber pelo resto da noite. Dançaram algumas coisas antes de Deidara puxá-lo para o bar.

Pararam ao lado de Kakuzu sentado lá e ele fez um esforço para fingir que não tinha o visto lá a princípio, pediu o drink e depois olhou em volta parando o olhar em Kakuzu, que o encarava disfarçadamente. 

— Kakuzu! — Olhou para e sorriu inocentemente — Não esperava te ver aqui.

— Hidan, vamos — Deidara o puxou.

— Nos vemos depois — Hidan deu uma piscadela para Kakuzu e saiu de perto dele — Deu certo? — Ele perguntou para Deidara depois que voltaram para a pista.

— Claro que deu, ele continuou te olhando com cara de idiota.

— Duvido que ele consiga fazer cara de idiota, já olhou pra ele? 

— Deixa de ser uma cadela — Deidara o empurrou — Você tem que recusar ele.

— Como é? 

— Tem que fazer ele correr atrás.

— Pra que esse joguinho todo? Se ele me chamar pra dançar, eu vou aceitar — Hidan deu de ombros.

— Você tem que se valorizar, assim vou poder te colocar pra baixo — Deidara deu tapinhas nele.

— Que belo amigo você é — Ele falou com cinismo — Mas fica tranquilo, eu sei que ele não vai me convidar.

— Cala a boca, se ele não te convidar é mesmo um idiota — Deidara lançou um olhar enviesado na direção do bar.

— Você me ama ou me odeia? 

— No nosso contrato de amizade diz que eu tenho que te proteger, infelizmente tenho que prestar atenção em todas as cláusulas — Ele brincou e tomou o resto da bebida — Mas se der certo hoje, eu quero diminuição do tempo desse contrato.

— Não dá, ele é vitalício, deveria ter lido antes de assinar — Ele entrou na brincadeira.

— Que pesadelo — Deidara bufou.

Hidan tinha razão, Kakuzu não o chamou mesmo para dançar, não é como se ele tivesse criado expectativa demais mas não pode negar que ficou frustrado. Dançou até seus pés doerem e virou mais e mais drinks até que sua mente estivesse nublada, com certeza não se lembraria de nada no dia seguinte, mas não ia se preocupar com isso, não agora.

Cambaleou até o bar e pediu mais um copo de bebida, mesmo que a essa hora nem conseguisse distinguir o gosto de nada, o importante era descer queimando pela sua garganta.

— Oi, gatinho — Um homem desconhecido parou ao seu lado.

— Não estou interessado — Ele disse, tropeçando nas palavras.

— Fica frio, queria só tomar uma bebida com você — O homem insistiu.

— Acha que sou idiota? Não vou aceitar bebida de qualquer um — Hidan o olhou atravessado.

— O barman vai fazer a bebida, não precisa se preocupar com nada — Ele se aproximou um pouco, fazendo ele recusar um pouco — Você é bem bonito, sabia?

— Claro que sabia, mas não tô a fim — Hidan tentou o recusar novamente. 

— Não seja tão rude, aqui o drink — Ele estendeu um copo na direção de Hidan.

Ele não se lembrava de ver o homem pedindo nenhuma bebida, mas sua mente entorpecida de tanta bebida, não o deixou lidar os pontos. Deu de ombros e pegou o copo, o levando até a boca, mas uma mão o parou antes que ele bebesse.

— Me dá isso aqui — A voz grave de Kakuzu penetrou em seus ouvidos — Você acha bonito colocar drogas no copo dos outros? — Ele perguntou para o homem perto de Hidan, fazendo cara de nojo.

— Ei, cara, fica calmo — O homem falou, se sentindo nervoso com a presença de Kakuzu — A gente só tava conversando.

— Acha que sou idiota, caralho? — Kakuzu assumiu um olhar assassino e estendeu o copo — Bebe essa porra.

— O-o que? — O cara empalideceu — Não, obrigado. Eu já tenho meu próprio drink.

— Te perguntei alguma merda? Bebe isso antes que eu mate você — Kakuzu enfiou o copo na mão dele e não se moveu um centímetro, o olhando ameaçadoramente.

Hidan o encarou, o achando ainda mais atraente com as feições duras e olhar de raiva. O homem ponderou suas alternativas, beber e desmaiar em qualquer canto ou levar um surra. Virou o copo, preferindo desmaiar em qualquer canto. 

Kakuzu suspirou, olhando com aversão para o homem mais uma vez, antes de se virar para Hidan.

— Você está bem? — Ele tocou seu rosto com delicadeza, o olhando com ternura.

Talvez fosse o efeito da bebida, mas ele se sentiu protegido na presença de Kakuzu, deitando o rosto na sua mão.

— Estou bem — Ele disse, dando um sorriso doce.

— Você não deve aceitar coisas de ninguém, seu idiota — Kakuzu ralhou e segurou seu braço, o puxando com delicadeza — Vou te levar pra casa.

— Você bebeu? É perigoso dirigir quando tá bêbado — Hidan disse, o acompanhando.

— Eu tô sóbrio, não se preocupe.

— Não foi isso que eu perguntei — Hidan cantarolou.

— Mesmo bêbado você é um brat irritante — Kakuzu resmungou.

— Tô bêbado, não surdo, eu ouvi isso.

— Onde seus amigos estão? Vou avisar pra eles que tô te levando. 

Hidan apontou para onde seus amigos estavam, se deixando ser arrastado por Kakuzu. Eles já conheciam Kakuzu, então passaram o endereço de Hidan para ele.

Hidan adorava conversar, mas quando estava bêbado, as palavras saíam como torrente de sua boca, já não tinha filtros normalmente, mas agora tinha sorte que não se lembraria de nada no dia seguinte.

Kakuzu praticamente o carregou até seu apartamento e o enfiou debaixo do chuveiro, deixando a água gelada cair na cabeça dele.

— Kakuzu! Tá gelado! Eu vou pegar um resfriado! — Hidan protestou, tentando fugir.

— Deixa de ser mimado — Kakuzu o segurou firmemente — Você não vai fugir, eu não vou deixar você dormir todo sujo. 

— Por que você tá fazendo isso? Você não queria me ver mesmo — Hidan resmungou — Me deixa em paz.

— Você tem sorte que não vai se lembrar disso amanhã, seu grande idiota 

— E ainda me xinga, você me trouxe aqui pra me tratar assim? — Hidan perguntou, sentindo as lágrimas queimarem seus olhos.

— Você tá chorando? — Kakuzu arregalou os olhos — Se acalma, ok? Tá tudo bem.

— Você não gosta de mim? Acha que eu sou só um cara pra passar a noite? Por que não quer sair comigo? 

— Por que eu tenho que lidar com um bêbado emocional? — Kakuzu resmungou, olhando para cima — Ei, Hidan, fica calmo, certo? Eu vou sair com você depois.

— Promete? — Hidan suspirou, se agarrando a ele.

— Prometo — Kakuzu se rendeu e terminou o banho dele.

— Tô com sono — Hidan resmungou. 

— Tá, deixa eu só descobrir como tiro essa coisa da sua cara e te coloco pra dormir — Kakuzu colocou um roupão nele e o puxou do box — Não imaginava que ia acabar a noite sendo babá. 

— Se não gosta de mim pode ir embora — Hidan resmungou — Tira maquiagem com demaquilante.

Kakuzu pegou o vidrinho com o líquido que continha demaquilante, tirando a maquiagem dele com delicadeza. O arrastou para a cama e o colocou para dormir, acariciando seu rosto de leve.

— Você vai ficar? — Hidan perguntou, sentindo o sono o alcançar.

— Não, você nem vai lembrar que eu estive aqui — Kakuzu suspirou.

Se Hidan não estivesse tão bêbado e sonolento, ele poderia jurar que viu uma pontada de decepção no rosto dele.

— Eu vou ter uma ressaca daquelas amanhã — Hidan brincou e suspirou, fechando os olhos — Obrigado. 

— Foi o mínimo — Kakuzu disse e se levantou. 

Antes de dormir profundamente, Hidan podia jurar que tinha sentido Kakuzu dar um beijinho em sua testa, mas ele não podia ter certeza disso. Deixou o sono o pegar, relaxando os membros na cama macia, agradecendo mentalmente por Kakuzu ter cuidado tão bem dele. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi desculpa a demora pra atualizar pessoal, mas espero que gostem. Obrigado por ler e espero que gostem!


End file.
